


Forgetful Minds

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury causes Clarke to lose her memory. However, she's quickly enamoured by Lexa's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Favourite Trope - Amnesia fics.
> 
> (I actually had to google a list of tropes to be able to write this yesterday evening, because while I know what a trope is I found it really hard to actually think of one to write...).

"Clarke."

You open your eyes to find the source of the noise. Your mind struggles to latch onto the meaning of the word spoken. It drifts awkwardly through your thoughts but you cannot bring your mind to focus on it when the face of the woman at your side appears in front of your eyes. She stares down at you with wide, bright forest green eyes, her gaze flickering across your face as if attempting to solve a problem that lay etched onto your skin. 

"You are all right Clarke of the Sky." The woman muttered, her voice filled with the sound of relief, but you cannot place a name to her face. "Can you stand?"

"Who..." The word slips out of your mouth before you can stop it. It slides out from between your lips and settles in the air between your body and this other person. 

"Clarke?" The woman mutters with a pair of narrowed eyebrows. Your fingers itch to rub the expression away from her face. Your hand wants to smooth the lines out of her skin. 

"Who are you?" You want to put a name to the face. You want to speak the woman's name with your tongue. You want to wrap your lips around the sound of her title and speak it into the air. 

"You know me Clarke," The woman says with a distressed tint to her voice. "I am Lexa."

"Lexa," You say the name and smile. "It is a beautiful name." 

"Can you stand Clarke?" Lexa asks with a gentle sigh. "We need to get you to your Mother."


End file.
